


Five Stages of Catching Feelings

by playfullsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Firsts, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfullsun/pseuds/playfullsun
Summary: Lee Donghyuck combats feelings for his friend Mark Lee the best way he knows how, which is to ignore them blatantly until they go away. Spoiler alert: they don't. A short series on the conflicting onslaught of emotions as Haechan begins to want something more than just friendship.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Five Stages of Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, since this is my first work and I haven't read many NCT fanfics, please leave me any thoughts and constructive comments down below. Enjoy!

* * *

Lee Donghyuck's reputation of being jokingly callous and harsh with his members did little to explain his masochistic tendency to withstand a relationship that was so clearly agonizing for him. To be clear, Haechan had no interest in Mark romantically. In fact, the idea of the two of them being affectionate and intimate revolted him. 

Rather, it was the idea of dominating over his hyung that made his heart rate increase rapidly. The image of Mark's face that was usually painted with a goofy smile instead being contorted with pleasure. Repaying him in a sense for all the discomfort and unease Haechan had undergone recently. 

These kind of thoughts would pass through his mind whenever Mark would absentmindedly bite his bottom lip, or when he would emit a low groan vibrating his adam's apple as he stretched his stiff body after a nap. 

The subversive sexual tension was a relatively new development in their dynamic, he had to suppose. Maybe it was some sick kind of retributive justice for all the years he spent teasing and poking fun at his hyung. 

For the longest time, they really were just two friends who loved to dance and sing together. As of late, however, Haechan could not help but be hyper aware of Mark and notice all the little ways he had changed. 

His boyish look becoming more mature, his lean build growing more muscular, his super confident stage presence contrasting further with his super cute off-stage self. Mark even smelled different, transitioning from his old generic body spray to a bold layered cologne that drove Haechan's olfactory receptors absolutely wild.

All the while, Mark appeared completely oblivious to his burgeoning sex appeal. He would often watch movies together with Haechan and would sit right beside him on the 3-seater sofa. The proximity they shared, along with the warmth emanating from Mark's body made it difficult for Haechan to focus on any plot, no matter how simple. 

From time to time, Mark would laugh aloud and smack Haechan playfully on the arm. Other times, he would turn to Haechan and whisper some inane commentary in his ear, Mark's breath caressing his sensitive auditory canal. 

Haechan would always freeze and hold his breath in those moments, struggling to calm himself back down once Mark resumed watching the film. Even after several minutes passed by, the small hairs on the back of his neck stood raised.

These sensuous attacks were utterly uncalled for and wreaked complete havoc on Haechan's fragile constitution. Mark running his fingers through his dark hair, slightly wet after a shower. Mark leaning over Haechan's shoulder to read a funny tweet, his mouth way too close for comfort. Mark wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm after a particularly strenuous dance practice. 

These casual behaviours left Haechan reeling, as they began to stir up desires and instincts that he was not mentally prepared to address, let alone act upon. Even the way Mark would crinkle his nose whenever he wore a pair of glasses instead of contact lenses had him weak at the knees. He tried his best, but it was becoming more difficult to mask the unbridled hunger he felt towards his friend.

A part of Haechan knew Mark did not do these things to purposely torment him but another part of him, though he hated to admit it, wanted to punish him regardless of intent. Handcuff him to bed posts and leave him there to reflect on his wrongdoings. Grab the tip of his tongue and watch his saliva drip down his chin. Bite him in the sweet, soft spot between his neck and his shoulder, just hard enough to leave a bruise.

Haechan had foolishly believed that Mark's extended absence as he toured the States would help him get rid of these dark fantasies, but it only exacerbated his frustration.

"They'll be back soon enough, no need to be emotional about it", criticized Doyoung.  
"I'm not being emotional", Haechan retorted.

Doyoung paused for dramatic effect before chiming, "Haechan, you do realize you've done nothing but stalk Mark via social media for the last two days". 

Haechan hadn't planned to fall down this rabbit hole, but he unfortunately ca,me across a highly incriminating video while browsing through his timeline. The two members were filmed seated together at a gate, waiting for their flight to the next tour stop. Lucas placed his hand on Mark's inner thigh, slowly moving up his leg and was getting dangerously close to his crotch, when Mark just held Lucas' hand on his lap. Mark. Mark Lee. Mark Lee, the man who practically equated skinship with assault. It appeared that was no longer the case when it came to the freaking adonis that is Wong Yukhei. 

Screw Lucas and his big, manly hands. Screw Mark and his soft, squishy thighs. Haechan knew being possessive was such an ugly emotion and he wished that he could calmly rationalize this situation, but every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was a slowed down, zoomed in version of that goddamn video.

"You're only talking to me because Taeyong hyung is gone too", grumbled Haechan, trying to change the topic.

"First of all, don't try and change the subject. Second of all, you don't need to worry about us because I was actually honest with myself and told Taeyong about my feelings instead of just staring longingly across the dance studio," Doyoung said, shooting him a pointed look.

"You're not honestly worried about him and Baekhyun hyung at all? Byun Baekhyun, a man among men, king of all that he surveys? Nights can be very lonely when you're away from home. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up sharing a bed and kept each other company all night long," Haechan insinuated, attemping to rouse Doyoung's jealousy so he wouldn't feel like such a pathetic loser alone. 

"Listen carefully, because I'm telling you this for your own sake", Doyoung sighed. "You need to tell Mark how you feel. Best case scenario, he feels the same way and you two can live happily ever after. Wonderful, right? Worst case scenario, he doesn't, and you can move on. Life is too short to spend it pining over someone you've been friends with for years".

"First of all, I don't 'feel' anything for Mark Lee. Second of all, if, in some alternative universe, I randomly did feel a way about him, I would rather die than give him that kind of power over me." Haechan argued to no end.

"Oh well, tell that to your browser history because it seems like you're already whipped as is." Doyoung teased before leaving Haechan alone to himself and his dangerous, dangerous thoughts.


End file.
